Silverkits Story
by Silverblaze88
Summary: This is my first story it goes really fast and the grammar is kinda bad and the Story is about a young kit later to be named Silverkit almost gets taken away when he escapes into a forest and is later taken in by a feirce clan known. As Scarlettclan but Silverkit not being clan born is not liked by the senior warriors and deputy oh and I've used some previous names from the warrior


Scarletclan Leader

Ruststar - Elderly Brown and Ginger Tom Deputy

Mudclaw - Big Brown Tom

Medicine Cat

Dapplepelt - White she-cat with brown dappled coat

Warriors

Jaggedtooth - Massive tabby Tom with jagged teeth Pinefur - Small brown tom Sunfall - Golden tabby Tom Windpelt - Large tortoiseshell she-cat Stormtail - Muscular gray tom Smokefoot - Smoky gray tom Ravenwing - Slender black tom Emberheart - Massive ginger tom with white chest and paws Firestorm - Large Ginger tom Rosepetal - Red she-cat Willowpelt - Gray she-cat

Queens

Snowfrost - Beautiful White she-cat Nightfur - Undersized black she-cat

Kits

Stonepaw - Gray tabby tom Dovepaw - silvery gray she-cat Badgerpaw - small White tom with black stripe down back

Elders

Heavystep - Thickset tabby tom Scarpelt - Golden Battle scarred tom oldest cat in Scarletclan Ashfoot - Gray She-cat cat with darker flecks in her pelt

Run my kit run I will see you again I promise the kits mothers voice rang in the distance the kits owners were trying to take him away from his mother when he was woken up by the twolegs giant hands trying pick him up but he wiggled out of its grasp and fled toward the forest his thoughts were clouded with images of the twoleg kept flashing in his mind but brushed that away and set his Icy blue eyes toward the forest it was coming up in the distance it was almost into sunhigh and the suns rays were shining across the kits white pelt his mother had told him and the rest of his littermates stories of fierce cats who lived in the territory's outside his twolegs garden he did not care about these cats he just wanted to put as much ground between the twolegs and himself he finally reached the forest and came into the middle of a big clearing the white kit looked around and saw nothing but then he heard someone yell intruder and burst through the trees the hostile cat was a brown tom it jumped at the kit and swiped his paw over the kits head the kit tried to defend himself but he was no match for the cat and the cat soon got the upper hand and threw the helpless kit to the ground stay on your own territory mouse brain the hostile cat hissed I don't the poor kit started but a the weight of the cat was token off his body the kit looked up to see a small white tom with a long black stripe along his back wrestling the brown tom the small tom aimed a blow to the other toms head when a voice called out from the bushes stop it demanded and a Brown and ginger tom emerged from depths of the forest Badgerpaw why are you on another clans territory the tom demanded Badgerpaw looked at the tom and then the kit his eyes strained on the kit then his gaze went back to the tom this Duskclan apprentice was attacking that kit Ruststar Badgerpaw explained Ruststar walked over to the kit and gave it a sniff you smell of twolegplace Ruststar said the kit noticed a strain in the cats voice this was an elderly cat the kit thought to himself but he spoke with such authority my owners were trying to take me away from my mother but I ran away before they had the chance the poor kit said his legs trembling come back to camp Ruststar said and we will talk more there your letting a kittypet into your camp the Duskclan apprentice hissed go home Haretail Ruststar hissed come Ruststar said with a flick of his tail the kit fell in beside Badgerpaw thank you for helping me the kit thanked him gratefully no problem the apprentice said and dont worry not all cats are like that Badgerpaw said but why was he so mad the kit asked dont know Duskclan warriors just have more hatred in their hearts than the rest of us Badgerpaw answered Ruststar is quickening the pace soon after the three cats broke into a run coming into a open meadow with long grass that the kit could barely see over the camp isn't much far the old tom called back and soon enough they came into a large clearing there were cats going in every direction there were three kits not much bigger than him running after a ball of moss but all the cats in the clearing started to gaze at the three cats walking towards the middle of the clearing were a large pile if dirt was shaped into a mound wait here Ruststar said and he walked towards a group of cats and then returned shortly after Ruststar on top of the mound that's high mound Badgerpaw said may all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here before me for a clan meeting and many cats staryed to come out from dens made of brush when the large group of cats settled before the dirt mound Ruststar started to speak Badgerpaw and I came across a lost kit today on a hunting patrol I was on and after discussing with the senior warriors I have decided to let the kit live in camp until he wishes to leave or stays with the clan five cats did not look pleased when he said this that small brown tom is Pinefur Badgerpaw whispered into the kits ear and beside him the massive tabby tom is Jaggedtooth and the golden tabby tom that's Sunfall and the large tortoisehell she-cat is Windpelt and lastly is that big brown tom Mudclaw the deputy Mudclaw looked the most unpleased with this decision where will he stay asked a Smokey gray tom that's Smokefoot Badgerpaw said he can stay in the Nursery a Beautiful white she-cat said that would be Snowfrost Badgerpaw said and beside her is Nightfur huddled in front of the black she-cat were three small kits barely older than him and those are her kits the black Tom is Reedkit the gray and cream she cat is Ashkit and the brown gold spotted she-cat is Hawkkit you guys look the same age you'll probably be apprenticed together Badgerpaw told him that's if you stay Badgerpaw paw added with a hint of hope in his voice Badgerpaw your on the evening patrol Hissed a voice and the big brown deputy Mudclaw was standing over them Badgerpaw walked away and before Mudclaw walked away he glared at the kit and stalked off Nightfurs kits approached the white kit it was Reedkit who spoke first wanna play border defend he asked eagerly the kit was shocked at the friendly tone Reedkit had with the recent glare he received with the clan deputy yes he replied and raced after the three kits

And when I realised I was corned by two Waterclan warriors I jumped past them raking my claws along there backs and they want crying home like little kits Scarpelt was recapping a Waterclan raid when Ashfoot interrupted really Scarpelt I remember pulling one of those warriors off you she remarked the two elders argued and the four kits walked out of the den and into the clearing it had been three moons that the kit had settled in with the clan once he had told Ruststar of his deciesion Ruststar had held a clan meeting and renamed the kit to Silverkit in honor of his white silver striped pelt much to the dismay of some of the senior clan members but Silverkit didn't usually let it bother him the group of kits were extra excited today because it was the last day of being kits since tommorow they would be starting their apprenticeship the four kits had decided to play camp defense Reedkit and Hawkkit were the Defenders while Silverkit and Ashkit were the Attackers Silverkit and Ashkit charged at the two defenders and Silverkit barreled into Reedkit and cuffed each other on the head until Silverkit got Reedkit onto his belly Silverkit kicked Reedkit multiple times till Reedkit kick Silverkit off damn kittypet Jaggedtooth yelled no respect for his senior warriors he growled as Silverkit rolled into Jaggedtooth the massive tom sorry Jaggedtooth Silverkit whispered his head held low Heavystep a thickset tabby tom and an elder came out of the elders den and towards Jaggedtooth he has no reason to be sorry he said boldly to the massive tom why is that he interrupted a senior warrior sunning himself Jaggedtooth said angrily there kits he didnt mean to Heavystep said standing up to the tom kit or not I will never welcome a Kittypet he spat at Silverkit and walked away Silverkit walked up to Heavystep why did you stand up for me he asked he's a grumpy lump of fur and he shouldn't be treating kits like that Heavystep said with friendly flick of his tail over Silverkits head why don't you get us something from the freshkill pile for us to eat the elder told Silverkit and waved his tail towards the pile of prey Silverkit ran over and picked out the biggest rabbit he could find and brought it over to the elders den where Heavystep was standing outside of I said I was hungry Silverkit not that I hadn't eat in a moon Emberheart Heavystep called and a Ginger tom almost the size of Jaggedtooth with a white chest and paws came over care to dine with us he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice the huge tom nodded and sat down and ate the rabbit with Heavystep and Silverkit when they had finished their bellies full Emberheart spoke I hear your going to be made an apprentice tommorow he said I cant wait Silverkit said excitedly I hope I get a good mentor Silverkit added there are plenty good mentors in Scarletclan Heavystep said with a look at Emberheart Silverkit he heard from across the camp it was Nightfur his foster mother you'd better get over there or Nightfur will have our ears out Emberheart said playfully It was almost Sundown by the time the four kits curled in their nest how are we supposed to fall asleep Hawkkit said Im too excited Nightfur emerged through the entrance of the nursery think about this the earlier you fall asleep the earlier you get to be made apprentices once the Queen said this all four kits shut their it still took a while for sleep to overwhelm them

Silverkit woke with a paw prodding him get up get up it was Reedkit Silverkit opened his eyes the first morning light was shining through the entrance to the nursery Silverkit sat up and shoke the moss out of his fur and stretched his back Nightfur brushing Ashkits fur down and then she noticed Silverkit and rushed over and started cleaning his fur you have to look your best for the ceremony May the all cars old enough gather before me for a clan meeting Ruststars voice rang out across the clearing came on ya go Nightfur said as she ushered them towards the bottom of the high mound facing the clan I have called this meeting for one of my favourite duties these four kits have waited patiently and have reached their sixth moon Reedkit Ruststar finished and the black tom stepped foward your name from now on till you finish your apprenticeship will be Reedpaw Firestorm a large Ginger tom stepped out among the crowd you had a great mentor in Stormtail I hope you pass along his Loyalty and Strength to this apprentice and the Mentor touched noses with his Apprentice and they went and sat in the crowd Ashpaw went on to be Mentored by Smokefoot and Hawkpaw mentored by Snowfrost last was Silverkits turn Silverkit Ruststar said and the kit stood up as tall as he could your name from now until you have completed your apprenticeship will be known as Silverpaw now his mentor will be named he thought Emberheart Ruststar said and the Massive tom stepped forward you had a great mentor in Heavystep step I hope you pass along his Wisdom and bravery the two toms touched noses Silverpaw could feel his legs shaking Emberheart must have noticed this because he said don't worry your doing great the tom spoke reassuringly and the two cats sat within the crowd there are also two warriors to be named the leader announced Dovepaw Stonepaw step forward A silvery gray se-cat and grey tom stepped forward I call upon my warrior ancestors to watch as these two apprentices who have trained to follow the ways of your noble code and I present them to you as warriors Dovepaw he announced and the she-cat cat stepped forward from this day on your name shall be Dovewing and the newly named warrior sat among her gathered clanmates with her head held high Stonepaw he called and the gray tom stepped forward from this day your name will be Stonepelt The clan cheered their names soon after the meeting stopped Emberheart walked up to Silverpaw what's the odds I'm your mentor he said playfully why don't I take you to show the territory Silverpaws eyes light up really he said excitedly ya come on he said and he led Silverpaw up the sandy and emerged into a giant meadow of long grass this meadow Emberheart said is rich in prey all year round they walked through the meadow for what felt like an hour with the new leaf sun shining on their pelts they stopped by a stream at last and Silverpaw lapped up some of the water is there every any fish in here Silverpaw asked no the stream is too shallow only Waterclan eat fish he said their territory is on the other side of this river can you smell them the mentor asked yuck Silvepaw spat what is that that fishy smell is Waterclan Emberheart told him you'll meet them someday he added and the last spot on our trip Sunningrocks Emberheart said as they walked onto a grassland with smooth rocks all along the grassland many battles have been fought for this strip of land he said why asked Silverpaw wondering why so much blood would be spilled for so little land because Emberheart said a Prairieclan kit had wondered onto the rocks and the Scarletclans deputy at the time Thistleclaw was battle hungry and would use his claws and teeth before his words and Thistleclaw driven by his claws fought the kit until a Praireclan patrol found him and intervened and the kit only being a couple moons old die from its wounds and Praireclan never forgave us even after we exiled Thistleclaw with this he finished and led his apprentice back to the camp Reedpaw and Hawkpaw were already waiting for Silverpaw in the clearing Reedpaw was the first to bound up to him what did Emberheart show you Reedpaw asked eagerly he showed me the territories he boasted me too Hawkpaw said as she came up same as me Silverpaw said kinda glad that none of the others were too ahead of him wheres Ashpaw he asked shes not back yet Hawkpaw said Smokefoot must still be showing her around said Reedpaw they noticed Ruststar was walking towards them why don't you guys get something from the freshkill pile the leader said to the three apprentices before he walked over to talk to Stormtail a muscular gray tom and Ravenwing a black tom who were getting a hunting patrol together the three apprentice walked over to the fresh kill pile Silverpaw started to pull out a mouse when Ashpaw ran into camp with a rabbit dangling from her jaws she dropped it in front of Silverpaw I think you can put that back she said flicking her tail at the mouse you did not catch that Reedpaw said in disbelief she did Smokefoot said as he came up beside her never seen a paw one day in catch a rabbit he said impressed he said why don't you four share it your first meals as apprentices he said as he went off to talk with Stonepelt the four paws sat down and ate the rabbit all talking about who was gonna be the best apprentice

Duck duck weave Emberheart was shouting commands at Silverpaw who was sparing Sunfall for battle training Now Emberheart shouted and Silverpaw slid under Sunfall and grazed his shealthed paw across his belly this would of been a devasteded blow if used in real combat but claws were always to be shealthed during training good job Silverpaw Emberheart said flicking his tail over the paws head once his apprentice was finished his move why don't you hunt in th meadow for the rest of the afternoon get something for Rosepetal he said shes expecting kits and Scarpelt too after given his orders Silverpaw ran off into the meadow he opened his mouth to taste the air rabbit and mouse hit his toungue he scanned the meadow looking for prey it wasn't long till he saw a mouse nibbling on a berry Silverpaw crept behind it making sure the wind was bring the mouses scent to him his body was low to the ground tail still paw slowly going in front of the other It had been a moon since he was made a paw and he had already mastered catching mice once he had closed the distance he reared up and leaped in mid air the mouse realized he was about to be prey but Silverpaw was to fast and dealt the mouse a killing bite while it was trapped between his paws he scrapped dirt over the mouse and tasted the air again after a hour he had caught two more mice he was about to haul his fresh kill back to camp but he saw a brown tail bob out of the grassa rabbit Silverpaw said to himself he dropped his prey carefully and stalked over to the rabbit he was almost with in jumping distance when he stepped on a twig the rabbit looked up and bolted off but Silverpaw wasn't going to give up that easy and he gave chase matching the rabbits strides till he was only a tail length away a few more strides and he would have him when he felt it he jumped and his paws came down on the rabbit and it squealed he gave it a quick bite to the neck and it silenced this is something to bring back to camp he though to himself looking at his catch he picked up his prey and brought it into camp when he arrived he placed the two of the mice in the pile and then took one over to Rosepetal in the nursery when he emerged into the nursery he saw the queen lying down her belly swollen I've brought you fresh kill Silverpaw she lifted her head thank you she said taking the mouse from his jaws you can eat it with me if you like she said no thank you the apprentice said politely I still have to give something to the elders Ok she replied he grabbed the rabbit and made his way to the elders den he passed the arrogant tom Jaggedtooth napping like usual then he passed Stormtail the Muscular gray tom the only senior warrior who liked Silverpaw and Ravenwing the two toms were reporting to Ruststar about the noon patrol he overheard them discussing Darkclan scents on the meadow borders Ruststar said to increase the size of the patrols on that part of the territory but overall they shouldn't be to worried though Silverpaw brushed these thoughts away and brought the Rabbit to Scarpelt he grabbed the rabbit graciously I wish the clan got more rabbits to bring back to camp he said this praise made Silverpaw stand up straighter Id go get some rest Scarpelt said you probably tired yourself out catching this thing he added ok the apprentice said and he padded out of the den and into the clearing he was gonna find moss for his nest when he heard a shriek come from the top of the camp Badgerpaw was running into camp blood was sprayed across his pelt Intruders he yelled Duskclan there coming to camp what Mudclaw yelled get ready he yelled his voice rang across camp he was already shouting orders Willowpelt you and Snowfrost guard Rosepet Firestorm grab Ashpaw and Hawkpaw and guard the elders Reedpaw you and Silverpaw stay with Ruststar in his den but we want to fight Reedpaw protested do as your told he snarled everybody else form a line in the clearing they heard the rumbling getting closer the first cats jumped in the camp and were met by snarling and claws the battle had began

I should be fighting with my clan Ruststar yelled the three cats were sitting in Ruststars den lisenting to the fighting going on outside suddenly they heard a shreik come from across the clearing thats Rosepetal Ruststar said concerned and he ran out of the den and into the battle what do you want us to do Silverpaw called after him fight for your clan Ruststar yelled back and Reedpaw jumped into the fray and Silverpaw remembered what Emberheart told him in training don't fight anyone bigger than yourself and he saw Heavystep battling two apprentices he dived at a brown tom and he landed square on the toms shoulders he bit down on the cats loose neck fur and shook his head the tom yelped and rolled onto his back Silverpaw lost his grip the two toms got back up the tom jumped at Silverpaw the tom hit the sand as Silverpaw jumped out of the way the tom quickly recovered and started throwing swipes at Silverpaw he remembered the training from earlier weave duck duck and when he found his chance he dived under the tom this time with claws unshealthed and his claws cut the toms soft belly skin the tom yelped and ran out of the camp he looked for another opponent he saw Badgerpaw blood welling from cuts all along his pelt he was battling a giant black haired white tipped Tom and the tom did not look like he was going to let Badgerpaw out alive Silverpaw did not care about Emberhearts rule he would not let his friend die he charged at the tom and barreled into him but Silverpaw bounced off the giant tom the cat whipped around snarling at Silverpaw he lunged with his claws out the right paw ripped the side of his face and the other ripped his flank the tom stepped back ready for another attack when Ashpaw and Hawkpaw jumped onto the toms back they were both biting what ever skin they could find while the tom was busy thrashing about Silverpaw had time to slash his the cats flanks and then dive under him to slash open his belly the cat finaly knowing he was defeated by the apprentices ran to the top of the camp and called retreat his voice booming across the camp and the rest of the intruders ran out of camp we've one Stonepelt said that was only part of the clan though Mudclaw said and we've suffered some serious injuries Dapplepelt said the white brown dappled she-cat was already tending to injuries as was her job as medicine cat Badgerpaw is seriously injured she said well he should not of token on Ghoststar growled Jaggedtooth it was know ones fault shouted Ruststar from High mound let Dapplepelt attend to injuries and any uninjured cats could help out by restocking the fresh kill pile and the camp was busy Dapplepelt came over to Silverpaw she was already checking him over she said the cut on his flank would heal itself but the scratch on his face would need healing so she brought him to her den Badgerpaw was already in a nest cobwebs spread across hisnflanks

. 


End file.
